The Sky Is Falling
by LovinFace
Summary: This story takes place shortly after Hutchinson: Murder One. Ever wonder what would happen if Starsky and Simonetti were trapped together?


Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them, I just play with them.

Feedback: Yes, please.

The Sky is Falling

By LovinFace

"STARSKY!"

Starsky looked across the desk to Hutch. His partner merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, Starsk. I didn't do anything." He smiled at his curly headed partner and pointed to the door. "You better not keep Dobey waiting."

Starsky scooted his chair back and walked to Dobey's door, opening it with one last glance to his partner. He walked into the office of his captain.

"Don't just stand there Starsky. Shut the door and have a seat."

Starsky obeyed.

"What's up Cap'n?" Starsky put on his best innocent face.

"Simonetti wants to see you. Seems that even though charges against Hutch were dropped, he still wants to see you about that left cross you gave him. And he's not too thrilled with the way you tricked Dryden and helped Hutch escape rather than bring him in." Dobey propped his elbows on his desk and massaged his scalp. "Though, I'd have given anything to see the look on Dryden's face." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, Cap'n – you and I both knew that Hutch wasn't guilty. Simonetti just has it in for us, that's all. He's a jerk. And Dryden's right up there with him." Starsky replied.

Dobey nodded his head. "Well, that's beside the point. Dryden has transferred to the 6th precinct. As far as he's concerned, what's done is done. But Simonetti isn't letting this go. All the charges have been dismissed except the one. Now go down there and play nice, and maybe we can get through this without bloodshed, okay?"

Starsky nodded as he replied. "Okay, Cap'n. I'll be a good boy. When do I have to go see Laverne…I mean, Simonetti?"

Dobey sighed exasperatedly. "Starsky, _that's_ why you stay in trouble with that man. Now just go down there and get this over with. AND BE NICE!" Dobey slammed the file on his desk closed.

Starsky walked out of the office and returned to his desk. He stood as Hutch finished typing the report he was working on. Hutch looked up. "Well?"

Starsky pulled his leather jacket off the back of his chair and began to put his arms through the sleeves. "I've got to see Simonetti. Seems he doesn't appreciate me hitting him in the jaw."

Hutch began to stand. "I told you _I_ should've hit him. I'll go with you."

Starsky waved him off. "No, I'll do it. If we both go he'll feel we're ganging up on him and he'll say something and I'll just have to hit him again. Just stay here. I'm going to play nice like Dobey wants me to."

Hutch laughed. "Yeah, right."

Starsky looked hurt. "No, really, I am. I'm going to be so nice Simonetti won't know how to act."

With a wink and nod to his partner, Starsky left the squad room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Richard Simonetti sat at his desk, going through the paperwork involving his least favorite detective in the whole of Bay City. David Michael Starsky. Simonetti considered Starsky a maverick, a wild man intent on breaking the rules, going after justice in his own way. He knew now that he had been wrong about Hutchinson murdering his ex-wife. But he had simply gone where the evidence had pointed him. By the book. If Starsky had played by the rules, brought his partner in, and then continued his investigation, Hutchinson would still be found innocent. Why do those two always have to do things their own way? And their captain continually lets them get away with it. And more than that, most of the other officers and detectives actually look up to the two hotheads. Simonetti shook his head. He simply did not understand how these two men could get away with constantly breaking the rules.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing telephone on his desk. Closing Starsky's file, he picked up the phone.

"Simonetti."

"_Hi Daddy."_

"Hey Pumpkin."

_"I'm home from school. I got an A on my math test today. So you know what that means!"_

Simonetti smiled. "Yes I do. I owe you a trip to the ice cream parlor. Do you have any homework?"

"_I'm supposed to draw a picture of my family for art. And I have to read two chapters of my Little House book."_

"Well, you better get to it then. I tell you what, if you finish your homework by the time I get home, we'll go out for dinner and then go get ice cream. Deal?"

"_Deal. Daddy, do you think it's okay if I draw Mama as an angel?"_

Simonetti inhaled sharply, and then slowly released his breath. "Yeah, Pumpkin, of course you can. Now, you get busy. I've just got a few things to wrap up here and then I'll be home. Okay?"

There was a knock at the door.

_"Okay. I love you Daddy."_

Starsky entered, not waiting to be invited in.

"Love you too Sweetheart."

Simonetti hung up the phone. "You could have waited until I asked you to come in."

Starsky smiled. "And miss your sweet voice? Who'd have thought you could actually have warm feelings for someone, Simonetti."

Simonetti smirked at Starsky and motioned for the detective to sit down. Starsky remained standing.

"Fine. We both know why you're here. Assault on a fellow officer."

"Fellow officer? C'mon Simonetti. You provoked me and I reacted. You were gunnin' for my partner. What was I supposed to do?" Starsky placed his hands on the edge of Simonetti's desk and leaned in as he spoke.

Simonetti leaned back in his chair, interlacing his fingers together. "You weren't supposed to hit me, that's for sure. What you did was a—"

Simonetti was interrupted as a middle-aged man carrying a shoebox burst into his office.

"Simonetti, I've got to talk to you." The man was clutching the shoebox to his chest.

"Finch, not now. I'm busy. Besides, there's really nothing more to talk about."

Starsky inspected the smaller man gripping the box. He was shorter than Starsky, black hair, and brown eyes. Military haircut. Starsky thought he had seen him in the station a few times, but didn't really know him. All he knew was that he had a very uneasy feeling about the man.

Starsky interrupted the two men. "Look, Simonetti, why don't I get out of here and leave you and your _guest_ some privacy."

"I've got a bomb!" shouted Finch.

Starsky stopped in his tracks. Simonetti's face paled. "You're kidding."

Finch clutched the box even tighter. "It's not a joke. You've ruined me, you bastard. I've got no job, no wife, no…no…nothing. It's all because of you. So now it's time for payback."

Starsky took one step toward the excited man. "Look – Finch is it?"

Finch nodded.

"Let's you and me talk about this. I'm on your side. I don't like this bastard either!"

Simonetti jerked his head up at Starsky's statement. Starsky ignored him.

"Let's go get a cup of coffee, leave this jerk alone, and you and I will figure something out."

Finch looked at the curly haired detective, trying to gauge the sincerity of the man's words.

"You're Detective Starsky aren't you?" asked Finch, as recognition finally dawned on him.

"Yeah." He reached out his hand to shake Finch's.

Finch kept both hands tightly clutched on the box. Starsky withdrew his hand.

Finch spoke. "I heard you decked him."

Starsky grinned. "Yeah. He was askin' for it, you know?"

Starsky knew he had to make Finch believe he was on his side. He wasn't sure there was a bomb in the box, but he had to assume there was. If he played his cards right, this could end peacefully.

Finch laughed. "Yeah, I know." He sobered quickly. "I know."

Simonetti stayed seated in his chair, watching the scene play out before him. He briefly considered pulling his weapon, but was afraid that if there really were a bomb in the box, Finch would detonate it and kill them all.

Starsky continued to talk with Finch. "Lookit, let's you and me get outta here, okay? You can tell me your story, and maybe I can talk to my captain and we'll get everything straightened out, okay?"

Finch considered the man's offer. "It's too late."

"Nah, it's never too late," Starsky replied.

A tear slid down Finch's cheek. "This time it is. You better get outta here. This is between me and Simonetti. Leave. Now."

Starsky sat down in the chair in front of Simonetti's desk. "Nope. You and me are gonna talk. Simonetti's gonna leave."

Simonetti jerked his head toward Starsky.

Finch nodded his head emphatically. "No. Now get out of here. I'm warning you. This thing is set to go off in –"

He never finished his sentence.

XXXXXXXXX

Hutch's first thought was that it was an earthquake. California was famous for them. When he had first moved to California from Minnesota, the earthquakes had frightened him. But now he, like most Californians, took them in stride.

Dobey stepped out of his office, a mixed look of fear and worry etched across his face.

"Come with me."

Hutch grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair as he stood. "Cap'n, what--"

"I don't know. An explosion of some kind."

Captain Dobey and Hutch hurried out the squad room doors, followed by the other detectives in the room. The hall was filled with a flurry of officers and visitors making their way out of the building. Dobey and Hutch walked against the stream. Dobey snagged one of the officers.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"A bomb went off. Down by IA. We need to evacuate the building."

Dobey released the young officer. "Go on. Get out of here."

Hutch felt sick. Starsky was in Simonetti's office.

Dobey grabbed Hutch's arm. "Let's go, Son. Let's go get him."

Hutch looked up at his captain. He buried his fear for Starsky and locked eyes with Dobey.

"Yeah, okay. Cap'n, what if he's--"

Dobey cut him off. "Let's go."

The men worked their way through the sea of people. The stairwells were packed; it took them a while to make it to the second floor. They finally made their way to where the IA offices were. There was nothing but a gaping hole and twisted metal. The explosion had caused the second floor office to collapse into the first floor, and then down into the basement.

The men looked up and could see the ceiling of the fourth floor office. Hutch tried to remember who would have been in the offices directly above and below the IA office. Vice was on the fourth floor, but he didn't know whose office had been destroyed. And the first floor was the booking and clerical center. The basement on this end of the building was where the generators were.

Hutch began to sway while looking at the damage. How could Starsky survive?

Dobey reached out to the blonde. "C'mon Hutch. Let's get out of the building."

"But Cap'n, Starsky's down there. I'm not leaving without him."

Dobey nodded his head, "I know he's down there, Hutch. And we'll get him. But the building isn't safe. We've got to get out of the building. The fire department's here. We'll tell them about Starsky and the others…they'll do everything they can to get them out. You know that."

Hutch searched his captain's face. "I can't leave him down there."

Dobey pulled Hutch's arm. "Ken, we have to get out of the building now."

A crew of firemen arriving on the scene verified Dobey's words. "We need you to get out of the building now, " one of the firemen told the men.

Hutch turned to the fireman. He looked young…too young to be a fireman. "Look, my partner's down there. His name is David Starsky. He's got dark curly hair and he's wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and a red Grand Funk Railroad t-shirt. I know he was with a man named Simonetti…and there are other people down there too. We've got to get them out."

The fireman pushed up on his helmet and took the detective by the arm. "Look, sir, we're going to get everyone out. I promise you. But first we have to shore up the building to prevent another collapse. Go outside. When we find your partner, I'll let you know right away, okay? My name's Ryan Gideon. What's yours?"

Hutch swallowed, "Hutch. Detective Ken Hutchinson. This is my captain, Harold Dobey."

Gideon looked to Hutch and Dobey, and returned his gaze to Hutch. "Detective Hutchinson, I will let you know the minute we find your partner. I will come and get you or send someone to get you. Just stay in the designated area out front."

Hutch spoke softly, "I want to know, either way. The minute you find him."

Gideon gave a half smile to the worried detective. "You have my word. Now get out of here and let me get busy."

Gideon left and joined his fellow firemen.

Dobey pulled Hutch's sleeve. "C'mon, Son. They'll find him."

Hutch looked back one last time at the gaping hole, and then turned to follow his captain out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Starsky slowly opened his eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He recalled seeing Finch disintegrate in front of him and then nothing. He knew that he was buried in debris. His head was throbbing. He reached back and probed the back of his head, feeling a knot and blood. He slowly tried to make his way out from under the boards and sheetrock, carefully pulling himself from the debris and surveying the area around him. He was in a pocket, about 8 square feet. Boards, sheetrock, and twisted metal were highlighted by a shaft of light streaming in from the corner of the space. Dust filled the air and he couldn't help but cough. _Simonetti._

Starsky began to pick up pieces of debris carefully. "Simonetti, can you hear me?"

Starsky stood still and listened for the man's voice. He heard only the creaking of the rubble around him.

Then he heard Simonetti in a quiet voice. "Over here."

Starsky turned his head toward the voice. It sounded like it was coming from the corner. He gingerly made his way over. "Simonetti, can you hear me?" he asked again.

"I'm over here."

Starsky saw a piece of Simonetti's desk covered by a large piece of plaster. He moved it aside and was rewarded by the site of Simonetti lying on top of a pile of debris, his left leg twisted at an awkward angle.

Starsky did a visual checkup of the fallen man before him. "You've got a busted leg, Simonetti. You hurt anywhere else?"

Simonetti grimaced. "My back. I can't move."

Starsky knelt down beside Simonetti. "I ain't gonna move you then. We're bound to get out of here soon."

Simonetti clenched his eyes closed. "Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all. This is like that fairy tale, you know -- Chicken Little. He got hit on the head with an acorn and thought the sky was falling." Starsky looked around at the destruction surrounding him. "Looks like maybe it did."

"Your head is bleeding."

"It's just a scratch."

Starsky stood slowly, deciding to change the subject. "So, you wanna tell me about that Finch guy while I try to clear some of this debris out of the way?"

"Not much to tell. His name was Bob Finch. He was a patrolman who was accepting bribes from Nick Chavez, the head drug runner on the east side. Narco actually discovered it when they brought Chavez in. It was a cut and dry case."

Simonetti coughed as he inhaled the dust. "Oh, that hurt."

Starsky turned back to him. "Just take it easy. So, this Finch guy blamed you, huh?"

Starsky was slowly picking up boards and sheetrock and moving it to one corner of their new "room." He wanted to keep Simonetti talking to gauge not only his level of consciousness, but also to keep the injured man's mind off the pain he had to be in. The dust was making it difficult to breathe.

"Yeah. He was of course suspended from the force. The only reason he wasn't arrested was because he made a deal with the DA to help convict Chavez. I heard his wife left him though." Simonetti coughed again.

"So Simonetti. Seeing as how we're roommates now," he smiled slightly, "how 'bout you let me call you by your first name? You can even call me Dave if you want."

"My name is Richard."

"Richard huh? So, do you mind if I call you Dick?" Starsky laughed at his own joke.

Simonetti couldn't help but laugh as well. The movement brought immediate pain to the man though and he inhaled sharply.

Starsky rushed to his side. "Sorry. You okay?"

Simonetti exhaled slowly. "Yeah. Tell ya what, you call me Simonetti and I'll call you Starsky. That work for you?"

"Yeah." Starsky looked down and saw a shattered frame with the picture of a little girl with red hair in pigtails, and freckles across her nose. He picked it up carefully. "Who's this?"

Simonetti looked at the picture in Starsky's hand and reached for it. Starsky removed it from the broken frame and put it in Simonetti's hands.

"This is my daughter. Her name's Andrea. She just turned 9." He clasped the picture to his chest.

"Cute kid," said Starsky. "Must look like her mother," he quipped.

Simonetti whispered, "She does. Her mom died a couple of years ago. Cancer. Just me and Andi now."

Starsky shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay." He closed his eyes and Starsky thought he saw a tear threatening to escape from his eye.

Starsky stood and returned to his task of removing debris and allowing Simonetti the chance to compose himself. He could hear movement outside of the room now. Then a voice.

"Anybody down there?"

Starsky made his way over to the corner where the light was shining through.

"Yeah! There's two of us down here! I'm Dave Starsky. I'm trapped down here with another officer, Richard Simonetti!" Starsky yelled.

"Okay. We'll get to you as soon as we can. Are you hurt?"

"I'm not, but Simonetti is. His leg is broken and he says his back hurts. I'm not moving him," he replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Starsky heard retreating footsteps and made his way back over to Simonetti. "Ya hear that? They're gonna get us out. Just hang on."

More footsteps and then a rope holding something on the end was lowered through the hole. Starsky went back to the corner and took the rope. A handi-talkie was attached to it. He looked up to see only the top only to see the eyes and helmet of a fireman.

"Detective Starsky, I'm having the mate to this HT given to your partner. He's really worried about you and I promised him I'd let him know the minute we found you. Hang on a minute and he should be able to talk to you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Starsky turned the handi-talkie over to make sure it was turned on.

XXXXXXXXX

Hutch was pacing and glancing at the destroyed part of the building. Dobey stood by a tree, watching, knowing the detective was frantic with worry. A fireman approached the detective.

"Are you Detective Hutchinson?" he asked.

"Yes. Have you found Starsky? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Hutch fired his questions at the young man, not giving him a chance to answer.

"Yes, we've found him. Gideon wanted me to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handi-talkie. "Gideon's given one to your partner. You can talk to him and see for yourself."

Hutch took the handi-talkie from the fireman and turned it on as Dobey pulled the young fireman aside.

"I take it Starsky is okay. Have you determined how many people were in there?" Dobey asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, according to the people we've talked to, aside from Detective Starsky and the officer he's with, there are six other people missing. From the looks of the building, we're lucky the number's not higher."

Dobey nodded his head in agreement.

The fireman continued. "Don't let him do anything stupid. Gideon sent the HT out here because he thought that Detective Hutchinson would try to get Starsky out himself."

Dobey looked at the blonde detective who was holding the handi-talkie to his mouth. "Don't worry. I won't let him go anywhere. Tell Gideon thanks for me, okay? And son, you be careful in there. By the way, what's your name?"

The fireman smiled. "I'm Kyle Walker." He reached out and shook Dobey's hand. Then he turned and headed back to the building.

Dobey watched as the young man disappeared into the rubble and walked over to Hutch, who held the handi-talkie to his ear.

"Starsky, can you hear me?"

"_Yeah, Buddy. I hear you. You okay?"_

"Yeah, Buddy. That's what I was going to ask you. You okay?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

Hutch and Dobey sighed in relief in unison.

_"Hey, you think they could send down some burritos or something? I'm starving down here."_

Hutch laughed. "I'll see what I can do. You sure you're okay Starsk?"

_"I promise Hutch. I'm fine. Simonetti's got a broken leg and hurt his back pretty bad though."_

Hutch frowned. "Sorry to hear that. Listen you just hang on and I'm sure they'll have you out in no time."

_"Yeah. Listen, Simonetti needs to talk to you or Dobey, so I'm gonna hand it over to him now."_

"Okay. And Starsk, don't do anything stupid. Just wait for the firemen to get you out."

_"Don't worry Blintz. I ain't going anywhere. Here's Simonetti."_

Hutch handed the handi-talkie to Dobey. He was truly sorry that Simonetti had been hurt, but right now he only wanted to focus on his partner. He'd let Dobey worry about the other man.

"_Hutchinson?"_

"This is Dobey. Simonetti, you okay?"

_"I'll be fine. Listen, my daughter is at home alone. She's only 9. I need someone to call my neighbor, Margaret Smith at 555-2391 and ask her to pick her up. My daughter's name is Andrea. Make sure she knows I'm okay and that I love her."_

"I'll take care of it Simonetti. You just hang in there. Help's coming."

Dobey handed the handi-talkie back to Hutch and then pulled one of the officers aside to relay Simonetti's message. Dobey watched as the officer sprinted away to carry out his orders.

He turned back to Hutch. Both men were startled when they heard a loud pop and then watched in horror as more of the building collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simonetti handed the handi-talkie back to Starsky. "Thanks."

"No problem. Don't you worry Simonetti. They're gonna get us out of here." Starsky said.

He heard a loud creaking noise and looked up at the "ceiling" of debris. Noticing for the first time a large beam positioned precariously above them, he stood, trying to get a better look. The stress from the weight of all the rubble was causing the beam to give way.

Starsky pulled at Simonetti. "I've got to move you. That beam's gonna go."

He positioned himself at Simonetti's head and shoulders, trying to drag the man out of harm's way. Simonetti screamed in agony as his broken leg caught on a board sticking up out of the rubble. Starsky pulled forcefully, trying to free the man, knowing that if the beam fell Simonetti would be crushed. Simonetti's leg was still stuck. Starsky lay the man down and scooted over to the trapped leg. Finally freeing it, he tried to scoot around to so he could finish pulling Simonetti to safety.

He never made it.

XXXXXXXXX

"Starsky, can you hear me? Starsky?" Hutch was practically yelling into the handi-talkie.

Nothing.

"Simonetti, you there? Starsky?"

Nothing.

Hutch pocketed the handi-talkie and began to walk toward the building remains. Dobey grasped the blonde's arm and pulled him back.

"You can't go in there, Son. Starsky will be okay. You'll see. Just keep trying to raise him. He probably just dropped the HT."

Hutch turned back and looked at his captain. "Yeah, okay." He picked up the handi-talkie.

"Starsky? Starsky? Can you hear me? Starsk?"

"_Hutchinson?"_

"Simonetti. Where's Starsky? Is he okay?"

_"He…he's trapped under a beam. He…he…pulled me to safety but…the beam fell….and he didn't quite clear… he's trapped."_

Hutch felt nauseous. "Can you reach him? Does he have a pulse?"

_"Hold on. Let me check."_

Silence. Hutch felt as if time had stopped.

_"He's got a pulse. Weak and thready. His breathing is shallow. I tried to rouse him, but he's out cold."_

"Describe everything to me Simonetti. I want to know."

_"He's lying…on my other leg. He…my broken leg was…stuck, and he…he freed it …and that's when the beam fell…and…it's on his back…I can see half of his face…he has blood…coming out of his mouth."_

Hutch felt dizzy and if Dobey had not been beside him to steady him, he probably would have fallen to the ground.

_"Hutchinson, the firemen are making their way down here. They'll get him out. Hold on."_

Hutch held his breath..

_"Detective Hutchinson, this is Gideon. We've made it down here. We're going to get your partner out. Why don't you head toward the ambulances? We'll have these men out soon. I give you my word."_

"Gideon, can you put the HT to Starsky's ear? Just for a minute."

_"Yeah."_

Hutch took a deep breath. "Hang on Starsky. Don't give up. Hang on for me. I need you partner."

_"Hutchinson? Don't you worry. We'll get him out."_

Hutch heard the distinctive click of the handi-talkie being turned off. He pocketed his and he and Dobey made their way to the triage area and the ambulances.

XXXXXXXX

Starsky looked like a ghost. The dust from the sheetrock had literally covered him with a coat of white. It was in his hair, over his clothes, over any area of exposed skin. He was being carried out by Walker and another fireman on a back board with a C-collar around his neck. But what got Hutch's attention was the piece of board sticking out from just underneath Starsky's ribs.

"Oh God." Hutch pushed his way through the triage workers to get to his partner. He reached out and grabbed a dust-covered hand.

"Starsk? Starsk?"

Starsky remained unresponsive. The paramedics simply worked around him, knowing that if they didn't they'd have another patient to work on.

Finally, one of the paramedics put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "We've got to get him to the hospital now. You can ride if you stay out of the way."

Hutch nodded and released his hold on his partner. He waited until they had the gurney loaded into the ambulance and then climbed in to be with his partner.

Dobey watched as the ambulance pulled away. He turned and saw Simonetti on another gurney. The paramedics were splinting his leg and preparing him to be transported to the hospital. Simonetti spotted Dobey and motioned for him to come over.

Dobey walked over and patted Simonetti's arm. "Your daughter is with Mrs. Smith. She's fine."

"Thank you," he replied, obviously relieved. Simonetti continued, "He saved my life. Actually tried to save me twice. Bob Finch, the man with the bomb – Starsky tried to talk to him, tried to get me out of the office. And then when he saw the beam was going to fall, he pulled me out of the way."

"And that surprises you?" asked Dobey.

"Frankly, yes. I mean, we're not exactly friends you know."

"I know," Dobey replied. "But you are a human being. Starsky did for you what he would have done for anybody. That's just the kind of man he is."

Simonetti paused and then spoke, "Yeah, I can see that now."

The paramedics buckled Simonetti to the gurney. Dobey backed away and let them take the man to the ambulance, then watched as it pulled away.

Gideon approached the captain. "We did all we could. We managed to get three people out with only minor injuries. The other three were dead. We also found the remains of a person we believe had to have been holding the bomb. Looks like most of the building is okay too – only the East wing will have to be rebuilt."

Dobey shook Gideon's hand. "Thanks for everything. Getting that HT to Hutch really helped. It was his lifeline."

"Not a problem. I've got a partner too." He pointed to Walker. "He's a pain in the butt sometimes, but I love the guy like a brother. I just did what I hope someone would do for me if the need arose."

Dobey released his grip on Gideon's hand. "Well, I better get to the hospital. Thanks again. We owe you one."

"Nah, we were just doing our job. You take it easy." Gideon slipped off his helmet and made his way to his partner.

Dobey walked toward the triage area, making note of the three bodies covered by sheets. Feeling a heaviness in his heart, he made his way to his car. He had to get to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dobey arrived and found Hutch pacing in the waiting room, just as he had expected.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked the blonde.

"Simonetti has a fractured leg and a sprained back. They think he's going to be fine."

"And Starsky," he asked.

"He's in surgery. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung…they don't know."

Dobey put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "He'll pull through. You'll see."

"Yeah," replied Hutch, and he continued his pacing.

Dobey went to the payphone and placed calls to his wife and Huggy Bear. Then he returned to the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hutch had fallen into a fitful sleep on the yellow couch in the waiting room. Dobey had watched the man pace himself to exhaustion. Huggy had finally gotten the detective to lie on the couch and rest.

The surgeon entered the room. Huggy shook Hutch awake. Three worried men approached the surgeon.

"I'm Doctor Baker. Your friend is going to be fine."

He let his news sink in, then continued.

"He's got two broken ribs. We were able to remove the board. It wasn't in as deeply as we had originally thought. We did have to remove his spleen. He suffered a bad concussion as well. His back is badly bruised, but thankfully it wasn't broken."

"Can I see him?" Hutch asked anxiously.

"In a little while. They're getting him settled. I'll send the nurse for you. Why don't you get something to eat? He'll be in recovery at least another hour."

Hutch nodded and shook the doctors hand. "Thanks Doctor."

Huggy clasped Hutch's shoulder. "I knew Curly would be okay. The man's too stubborn to let anything keep him down."

Hutch smiled for the first time in hours. "Yeah. C'mon, let's get something to eat."

XXXXXXXX

Three days later…

"I'm telling you Starsky, if you don't stop whining about going home, then I'm going to arrange it so you stay in here for a month!" Hutch said to his partner.

Starsky put on his best pout. "But I hate it here, Hutch. I just want to go home. You know how much I hate hospitals."

"I know, Gordo, but this is out of my hands. Now just take your medicine, do what they say, and I'm sure you'll get to home soon."

There was a knock at the door and Hutch went to answer it.

"Simonetti."

"You know, I could hear you two all the way down the hall." He wheeled himself into the room.

Hutch went to stand by his partner. "Yeah, well someone wants to go home regardless of the fact that he had major surgery just three days ago, not to mention the fact that he can't even get out of bed yet."

Starsky stuck his tongue out at his partner, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

"Simonetti. What can I do for ya?" asked Starsky.

"Well, first of all I'm supposed to give you this." Simonetti pulled a sheet of paper out of his robe pocket. "Andi drew it for you. Says you were a hero for saving me."

Starsky unfolded the paper, revealing a picture drawn in crayon of a trophy with the word "Hero" written across it. At the bottom she had written simply,_ "Thank you for saving my daddy. Love, Andi"_

Starsky handed the picture to Hutch so that he could see. "Tell her I said thank you."

Simonetti cleared his throat. "I want to thank you too, Starsky. I know you and I don't always see eye to eye –"

"Never," interrupted Starsky, a smile in his eyes.

"Okay, we_ never _see eye to eye. But what you did…well, I can't thank you enough." Simonetti kneaded his hands in his lap and shifted his gaze from Starsky to the floor.

"Well, I didn't do anything special. 'Sides, I can't let anything happen to my favorite IA man, now can I?" Starsky smiled and gave Simonetti a wink. He continued, "And don't worry. This doesn't mean you have to be nice to me." He yawned and settled back into his pillows, feeling the call of sleep.

Simonetti smiled back at the Starsky. "Who said anything about being nice? I haven't dismissed that assault charge against you." He turned his wheelchair toward the door.

Starsky watched as Simonetti wheeled his way to the open door. He closed his eyes and said quietly, "Dick."

Hutch looked at his partner incredulously and whispered, "Are you crazy?"

Simonetti turned his head toward Starsky and said with a nod, "Dave." Then he wheeled himself out of the hospital room. Remembering the look on Hutch's face, he began to laugh.

The End


End file.
